1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, some modules, such as liquid cooling apparatus, are usually mounted in a chassis of the electronic device by screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to disassemble those modules from the electronic device when they need to be replaced.